The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing tests on a sample of body fluid to be optically inspected.
It is useful for various medical diagnostic purposes to utilize a reflectance spectroscope to analyze samples of body fluid, for example, to determine the color of a person's urine. A conventional spectroscope may determine the color of a urine sample disposed on a white, non-reactive pad by illuminating the pad and taking a number of reflectance readings from the pad, each having a magnitude relating to a different wavelength of visible light. The color of the urine on the pad may then be determined based upon the relative magnitudes of red, green, blue and infrared reflectance signals.
Conventional spectroscopes may be used to perform a number of different urinalysis tests utilizing a reagent strip on which a number of different reagent pads are disposed. Each reagent pad may be provided with a different reagent which causes a color change in response to the presence of a certain type of constituent in urine, such as leukocytes (white blood cells) or red blood cells. Such a reagent strip may have ten or more different types of reagent pads.
In a conventional spectroscope, the process of inspecting a reagent strip may be performed by dipping the reagent strip in a urine sample, blotting excess urine from the reagent strip, placing the reagent strip at a designated location in the spectrophotometer, and pressing a start button which causes the spectroscope to begin automatic processing and inspection of the reagent strip.